Ouvir-te dizer
by Mimika chan
Summary: "Como você sabe... que gosta de alguém?"


- Então, a que devo esta sua... visita? – indagou Japão, fitando o europeu com olhos inteligentes e cheios de segredos.

- Eu, bom... Acho que só queria alguém com quem conversar. – parado ali, a mão penteando desajeitadamente os cabelos loiros, Alemanha não parecia uma grande potência.

- Por que não procurou o Itália-kun, então?

- Esse é o problema. Eu poderia conversar com ele, mas não me sinto à vontade para isso. Acho que seria mais correto dizer que ele não é exatamente o interlocutor que procuro, mas o assunto que quero discutir. Eu... – Alemanha encarou o amigo, a expressão confusa e quase agoniada.

- Deveria procurar um psicólogo. – Japão voltou sua atenção para as miniaturas na mesa da sala de estar.

- Ficar deitado em um divã enquanto uma pessoa escuta o que eu tenho a dizer e diz coisas sobre mim que eu supostamente não sei? – o loiro indagou, sarcástico – Não. – ele balançou a cabeça – Não, obrigado.

- Por que não procurou pelo Inglaterra, pelo América...?

- Está de brincadeira? Eles não fariam nada senão me deixar ainda mais confuso. Você parece um pouco mais sensato e... Bom, ao menos sei que posso confiar em você para guardar um segredo.

- Fico lisonjeado. – Japão pegou uma das miniaturas para examinar mais de perto.

- Japão... – Alemanha arrastou um pé no piso de madeira.

- Sim?

- Como você sabe que... – ele engoliu em seco – Gosta de alguém?

A miniatura de youkai caiu no chão, perdendo a cabeça e uma das caudas. Japão empurrou-a com o pé para debaixo da mesa.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Alemanha san?

- Agora entende por que eu não podia conversar com o Inglaterra ou o América?

- Imagino as respostas que eles lhe dariam... – Japão trincou os dentes e desviou os olhos para um canto distante da sala.

- Então... O que me diz?

- Ora, eu... Não sei se sou a melhor pessoa para lhe explicar...

- Japão, eu preciso de um conselho. E não pode vir de qualquer um. Eu sou o Alemanha, não se esqueça! A última coisa que poderia admitir é que zombassem de mim!

- Mas falar em gostar... Não me sinto muito à vontade com esse tema...

- Você soa tão frio, Japão. – Alemanha fitou-o com olhos apertados.

- E-eu... O amor próprio é uma coisa que todos precisam aprender a cultivar... – o oriental começou a falar, ainda nitidamente inseguro.

- Amor próprio?

- Claro. Deve, antes de tudo, amar a si mesmo e ao lugar a que pertence.

Alemanha ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquele assunto soava como um nacionalismo disfarçado. Não era o que ele queria de fato discutir.

- Não quero causar novos problemas, Japão. Bem, obrigado pela ajuda. Se me der licença, eu vou...

- Espere! – em sua pressa, o país quase derrubou a mesa de centro – O Grécia! Procure pelo Grécia. Ele está sempre filosofando. Deve saber a resposta para a sua pergunta.

Alemanha refletiu por um momento.

- É uma boa ideia. Farei isso. Obrigado, Japão.

- Não foi nada. Até logo. – disse o oriental, agachando-se para pegar a miniatura desfigurada.

Alemanha parou diante daquelas construções enormes e antigas e se sentou em um monte de pedras. Um gato enorme e gordo surgiu de repente e começou a esfregar a cabeça em sua mão.

- Um gato? Isso quer dizer que o Grécia está por perto...

- Ele está te marcando com o cheiro. – disse uma voz próxima.

Com um salto, Alemanha virou para trás. Encontrou os olhos verdes despreocupados de Grécia.

- Sabia que os gatos têm glândulas perto dos olhos que secretam uma substância que...?

- Eu não estou interessado em gatos. Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. É... – ele hesitou, procurando o adjetivo adequado – Importante.

- Então, vamos conversar. – Grécia abriu um sorriso tranquilo e se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Eu... – com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e os dedos da mão entrelaçados, Alemanha refletiu antes de continuar – Preciso perguntar... Como... Como você sabe que gosta de alguém?

As sobrancelhas do Grécia ergueram-se suavemente. O país virou o rosto na direção do horizonte e ficou um longo tempo calado.

Então, abriu a boca levemente. Alemanha aproximou-se.

- O amor é uma coisa complicada.

- AMOR? – o loiro sentiu o rubor dominar suas bochechas – Eu não falei nada sobre amor!

- Não precisou. Estava escrito em seus olhos.

- Não é de amor que estou falando! Não distorça as minhas palavras, senhor filósofo.

- Senhor filósofo? – Grécia abriu algo parecido com um sorriso divertido – Nunca me chamaram disso antes.

- Apenas responda, tudo bem? – Alemanha levou a mão ao rosto, constrangido – Como você sabe que gosta de alguém?

- Hum... – Grécia voltou a fitar o horizonte.

"Vai ser um longo dia..." pensou Alemanha.

- Os deuses... Suas histórias guardam a resposta que procura.

- Histórias sobre sexo, guerra e traição? Não é isso que quero...

- Não zombe dos deuses. – o olhar do país tornou-se sombrio.

- Não quis ofender. – Alemanha balançou as mãos na frente do rosto – Mas, diga-me, há alguma história que possa me ensinar sobre amor?

- Então, admite que é sobre amor que quer falar!

- Não! Não! Eu apenas... – o rosto do loiro ficou mais vermelho que os tomates que Espanha tanto apreciava.

- Bom... Há histórias muito belas... E também muito trágicas. Temos Orfeu e Eurídice, por exemplo. E Édipo Rei.

- O cara que matou o próprio pai e casou com a própria mãe?

- Não-chame-Édipo-de-"cara". – por um instante, Alemanha imaginou que Grécia tinha a aura fria do rei dos mortos.

- Desculpe-me. Por que não me conta a história desses... Er... De Orfeu e Eurícide?

- Eurídice. – Grécia corrigiu, já com os olhos normais.

- Isso.

- Ah, não. Não quero fazer o grandão chorar.

- O que disse?

- Quem é?

- Quem é o que?

- A sua... Eurídice?

Alemanha sentiu o rosto esquentar aos poucos, engoliu em seco e fitou o horizonte. Alguma coisa áspera roçou seu pulso.

- Mas o que...?!

- É só o gato.

O felino ronronou e voltou a esfregar a cabeça no braço do Alemanha.

- Ah... Bem... É o Itália...

- Não, é Zeus.

- O quê?

- O nome do gato é Zeus. Ou será que esse é o Apolo?

- Não estou falando do gato! É... A minha "Eurídice" é o Itália. – assim que pronunciou essas palavras, Alemanha quis morrer.

Grécia balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Ele é um gato.

- O QUÊ?!

- A forma como ele age. É como se fosse um gato. Um gato preguiçoso e comilão. Certo, Dionísio?

- Maraaaau! – fez o gato.

"E qual gato não é preguiçoso e comilão?" indagou-se o loiro.

- Ajudei de alguma forma?

- Sim, sim. Claro...

- Devia conversar com o França. Ele entende muito de amor.

- O França. Certo. Obrigado.

Alemanha ficou de pé e começou a se afastar. Ouviu os miados tristes do gato atrás de si.

- Vamos, Aphrodite.

- O quê?

O loiro virou-se a tempo de ver Grécia pegar o gato no colo e desaparecer atrás das enormes construções antigas.

"Eu devia estar louco quando segui o conselho daquele filósofo..." pensou Alemanha, suspirando diante da Torre Eiffel "Melhor voltar para casa...".

Ele se virou e tinha acabado de dar um passo quando alguém surgiu na sua frente.

- Alemanha! Que agradável visita! Veio provar da minha deliciosa comida? Degustar de meus vinhos? Cortar o cabelo?

- França! Mas que susto! Não apareça assim do nada na frente das pessoas e... O que você faz com isso, hein? – Alemanha indicou a tesoura nas mãos do francês.

- Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar de uma. – respondeu o outro loiro, guardando o instrumento no bolso da calça.

Alemanha apenas balançou a cabeça, preferindo não buscar o significado daquela frase.

- Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte o que quiser para o irmãozão França. – ele piscou um olho.

- França... Fale-me... Fale-me sobre "amor".

- Oooohhhh! E não é que a grande potência tem coração? Alemanha, Alemanha! Não tem ideia de como fico lisonjeado por me escolher entre tantos outros países para resolver essa questão. – disse o França, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo europeu.

- Apenas seja breve, certo? – Alemanha desvencilhou-se do outro loiro.

- Ah, Alemanha. Escolheu a pessoa certa. Afinal, o francês é a língua mais bela do mundo! Aproxime-se da inocente donzela e diga com todo o seu charme... – França chegou mais perto, já com a rosa vermelha em mãos - Je t'aime. – sussurou em seu ouvido.

- Mas que conversa é essa?! – a potência afastou-se, o rosto dominado pelo rubor.

- Ofereça vinhos deliciosos. Leve-a para um lindo passeio pelas ruas de Paris. E, ao cair da noite, pergunte a ela "Como faço pra chegar na sua cama?".

- Eu não falei de garota em momento algum, França! – Alemanha berrou a plenos pulmões, atraindo a atenção dos transeuntes.

"Não devia ter dito isso..." pensou, sentindo o rubor esquentar seu rosto.

- É um homem? – os olhos azuis do francês brilhavam surpresos e curiosos.

- E-eu... Er... Hum... É claro que não!

- Sou eu? – França ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não, seu imbecil!

- Ah, Dieu merci. Bom, seja lá quer for seu grande amor, e eu sei que é o Itália, acho que deveria ser sincero.

- Tá de gozação com a minha cara, não tá, francês?

- Mas que agressividade! Não é à toa que mulher alguma gosta de você. – França fez beicinho – Mas-que-bom-que-o-amor-da-sua-vida-é-o-Itália-que-para-todos-os-efeitos-é-homem. – ele completou baixinho.

- Eu ouvi isso. – Alemanha estava com vontade de socar alguém.

- Bom, já que despreza totalmente os meus conselhos, que, diga-se de passagem, também servem para conquistar um homem, por que não pede ajuda a outro país?

- Já disse que não gosto de homens! – Alemanha berrou de novo a plenos pulmões.

- Consegue dizer isso em público, mas não consegue se confessar ao amado?! Quelle honte! – França balançou a cabeça em sinal de decepção.

- Apenas deixe isso de lado, está bem? Agora, para quem posso pedir conselhos sobre o que eu sinto pelo Itália?

- Então você admite que é o Itália!

- Eu nunca... Argh!

- Então, é só levá-lo em um passeio por Veneza, comer pasta com ele e depois perguntar "Como faço para...?".

- Quer parar com isso, França?! Apenas me diga! A quem posso pedir conselhos?

O loiro bufou.

- Por que não pede conselhos ao China? Ele entende muito de divórcios!

- Cê tá pondo muita fé em mim pra tá falando de divórcio.

- Se seguisse meus conselhos, teria muito sucesso.

- Bem, obrigado de qualquer forma. Estou indo.

- Espera, posso cortar seu cabelo?

- NÃO!

China. Ele finalmente havia chegado lá. Determinado, subiu as longas escadarias a sua frente até chegar ao salão no qual o país treinava.

- China?

- Ha! – o oriental surgiu de repente, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo como sempre – Alemanha? Mas que surpresa.

- Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Mas é claro, aru. – China abriu um sorriso e se aproximou do amigo.

- Eu queria saber... – uma mancha branca e preta chamou sua atenção – Aquilo é um panda?

- Sim.

Alemanha balançou a cabeça.

- Eu queria te pedir um conselho sobre... Sobre "amor".

- Amor? – o oriental pareceu surpreso.

- Bom... Sim... É.

A potência passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez, tentando ganhar tempo antes de continuar a falar. China fitava-o, curioso. Atrás dele, o panda brincava de rolar pelo chão.

- Eu gostaria de saber... Eu preciso saber... Como você sabe, ou melhor, o que você faz quando sente que gosta de alguém?

- Você está falando de uma forma muito confusa, aru.

- Olha, eu... Estou com esse sentimento aqui dentro, certo? – Alemanha hesitou – E não sei o que fazer com ele. China, ajude-me, por favor. Já pedi conselhos ao Japão, ao Grécia e ao França. Tudo isso sem sucesso.

- Mas se o França não conseguiu te ajudar, por que veio pedir ajuda logo a mim, aru?

- Foi ele que te indicou. Disse que você entende muito de divórcio. – um segundo depois de dizer isso, Alemanha sentiu o sangue congelar. Uma centelha perpassou os olhos do China.

- Eu tenho cerca de um sexto da população mundial, aru. É natural que seja "o país dos divórcios"!

- Não se ofenda, por favor. Não falei por mal.

- Está certo, aru. Entendo-me com o França depois. Só quero que saiba que a questão não é se o casamento dura para sempre, mas sim se a amizade permanece sempre forte.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer – China abriu um sorriso – que é apenas muito bom que as pessoas possam continuar amigas apesar de tudo.

- Amigas... Entendo... Mas, partindo do princípio que elas ainda não... "se casaram"... Como elas podem se aproximar?

China refletiu um pouco. Jogou os cabelos para trás, deu uma olhada no panda que agora tentava lamber as patas traseiras.

- Eu não sei te responder, aru.

- Ah, China. Você nunca gostou de ninguém? Quero dizer, nunca sentiu... Aquela coisa especial?

- Bom, eu... – o oriental pensou por alguns segundos. Seu rosto pareceu corar – Po-por que não vai mais ao norte, procurando outro alguém que te dê conselhos?

- Mais ao norte? Quer dizer falar com o Rússia?

- É-é! O Rússia vive mais ao norte, não é? – era só impressão do Alemanha, ou o China parecia nervoso?

- Certo... – disse a potência, muito calmamente – Vou fazer isso. Obrigado por tudo.

- Não foi nada. – China tentou abrir um sorriso – Ei! – exclamou ao sentir que alguém puxava suas vestes – Ling Ling! Solte minhas roupas agora! – berrou para a panda.

- Bem... Até logo, China.

- Até logo. – ele mal olhou o europeu – Ling Ling! Vai ficar sem bambu pro jantar!

Preferindo evitar confusões, Alemanha virou-se e saiu do salão.

Estava frio, e ele tinha a estranha sensação de que estava cometendo um grande erro. Teve o impulso de dar meia volta e ir embora dali, mas... Ele já estava ali, afinal de contas. O que tinha a perder? Inspirando fundo, bateu na porta.

- Entre. – disse uma voz abafada.

Alemanha entrou. A casa era apenas um pouco mais aquecida que as ruas lá fora. Em uma mesa, várias garrafas vazias estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito. Perto da lareira, um cão cinzento examinava a visita, a língua rosada de fora.

- Um husky siberiano...

O cachorro saiu de seu cesto e caminhou até Alemanha, balançando a cauda com euforia. Então, sem nenhum aviso, começou a rosnar, os afiados dentes brancos parecendo navalhas cruéis.

- Ei... Pare com isso. Sou eu, o Alemanha. Vamos, você não vai me morder, vai?

Um barulho vindo do corredor chamou a atenção da potência européia. Rússia surgiu na sala. Fitava Alemanha com curiosidade.

- Arf! Arf! – fez o husky, saltitando alegre em volta do dono. Voltou a abanar a cauda.

- Olá, Alemanha! Que surpresa agradável! Veio beber um pouco comigo? – ele abriu um sorriso enganosamente gentil.

- Não. Hoje não, obrigado.

- Certo. Mas, se mudar de ideia...

- Eu queria fazer uma pergunta.

- O que você quiser, Alemanha.

- Eu...

O europeu olhou as garrafas na mesa. De repente, sentiu vontade de beber. Talvez assim fosse mais fácil falar. Estava prestes a pedir uma bebida ao Rússia, quando um brilho chamou sua atenção.

Ele olhou com calma. Uma torneira. Rússia segurava uma torneia em uma das mãos. Com a outra, afagava os pêlos do husky cinzento.

- Pensando bem. Deixa pra lá. Eu volto mais tarde.

- Não quer beber nada antes de ir embora?

- Não, obrigado.

- Ah, vai me deixar sorinho?

Alemanha sentiu uma aura perigosa emanando daquele enorme país. Olhou de esguelha para o cachorro. Seus olhos pareciam hostis e seus pêlos estavam eriçados.

- Desculpe. Eu volto outro dia. Até logo!

Ele virou as costas – o cachorro começou a latir no mesmo instante – e deu dois passos largos até a porta. Abriu-a e saiu para a rua fria. A porta bateu com um estrondo.

"Mas que calafrio! Acho melhor voltar para a Europa!"

Estava descendo as escadas para ir embora quando esbarrou de leve em alguém. A garota ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Bielorrússia? Desculpe por isso, está bem? Bem, eu vou indo. Cuide-se.

Ele seguiu seu caminho, e Bielorrússia adentrou a casa. Alemanha estava virando a esquina quando ouviu um ruído alto que parecia misturar lamento e horror e um ganido tão profundo, que parecia atingir a sua alma.

De volta à Europa, Alemanha decidiu visitar um país que não lhe oferecesse nenhum risco e fosse capaz de lhe dar conselhos bons de verdade. Procurou pelo Suíça.

- Alemanha? Você aqui? – disse o loiro, piscando os olhos verdes com curiosidade.

- Não faz idéia de quantas vezes ouvi frases parecidas nos últimos dias. Posso entrar?

- Claro. – a hospitalidade da voz não chegou aos olhos verdes.

Alemanha entrou na sala e se sentou no sofá. Um cachorro totalmente branco levantou a cabeça e farejou no ar para captar seu cheiro. Era o irmãozinho de seu pastor alemão.

- Então, a que devo a visita? Não está com nenhum problema com algum país por aí e veio buscar minha ajuda, certo?

- Não, não se preocupe. Não é nada que vá te atrapalhar.

Suíça mudou o peso do corpo para a outra perna. Seu desconforto era visível. Alemanha decidiu que era hora de ser breve.

- Eu... Gosto de uma pessoa. E... queria conselhos sobre como... Agir perto dela.

- O quê? Espere aí, está querendo que eu seja o seu cupido? – a expressão de Suíça era de puro horror.

- Não! Eu só queria... Pode me dar alguns conselhos sobre... Sobre aquele carinho especial que você sente por uma certa pessoa?

- Carinho especial? – a expressão de Suíça mudou. Por um instante, Alemanha pôde jurar que suas bochechas haviam corado – Ah, isso é mais fácil! Porque, afinal, todo mundo tem aquela pessoa que considera especial, não é? Aquela pessoa para quem você sente que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo! – um forte brilho surgiu nos olhos do país e ele continuou falando, um sorrisinho oculto no canto da boca – Eu não imaginava que um país durão como você algum dia pudesse ter um sentimento tão puro assim. Não mesmo...

"Olha quem fala..." pensou Alemanha, começando a se sentir desconfortável.

- A minha irmãzinha Liech, ela é a minha pessoa especial! Tenho muito carinho por ela. Ela é meio inconveniente às vezes, mas...

- Er... Suíça?

- Ah, sim. Claro. Foco no assunto. Bom, eu... – a postura dele mudou de repente, seus olhos tornando-se duros e frios – E é por isso que não se deve deixar seu pastor sair da linha, certo?

- O quê?! – Alemanha ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender nada.

- Oh, desculpe, irmão. Não sabia que tinha visitas. – disse uma voz doce e feminina.

Alemanha virou-se no sofá. Liechtenstein sorriu para ele – se é que se podia chamar aquela expressão de sorriso – e seguiu pelo corredor.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Ela é mesmo tímida assim.

- Sei... Bom, obrigado pelos conselhos sobre... cães. Até logo, Suíça.

- Já vai embora?

- Sim. Tenho... – ele olhou de relance o corredor, certo de que Liech estava escondida em algum lugar, vigiando-o – coisas a fazer.

- Se você diz. Até não muito breve.

- Até! – com um aceno, ele saiu da sala. Estava decepcionado.

Ele estava em desespero. Já não tinha mais a quem recorrer. Parado naquela bela sala decorada com miniaturas de fadas e bruxinhos, esperava Inglaterra terminar o seu chá.

- Então... – o inglês afastou a xícara dos lábios – O que lhe traz aqui?

- Eu... – a potência fitava o chão, constrangida por chegar àquele ponto – Preciso de conselhos sobre "amor".

- Amor? – Inglaterra quase deixou a xícara cair – Que tipo de "amor"?

- Amor a uma pessoa, é claro. – Alemanha olhou-o nos olhos – Que outro tipo de amor seria?

- Prossiga. – Inglaterra pousou a xícara na mesa.

- Eu gostaria de saber... Como eu devo agir?

- Sobre?

- Como assim "sobre"? – Alemanha franziu o cenho.

- Agir sobre o que, ora essa!

- Pensando bem, acho que é melhor conversar com outra pessoa.

- Está dizendo que eu não sei nada sobre amor, é isso?! – Inglaterra levantou-se da cadeira.

- Bom, eu...

- Saiba que eu sei muito sobre amor, está bem? E eu vou lhe dizer: não vale a pena!

- Como assim?!

- Você o cria com todo o carinho do mundo, protege dos outros, fornece coisas fantásticas, e tudo isso para quê?

- Do que você está falando?

- Do América, é claro! Aquele ingrato! Depois de tudo que fiz por ele...

- Hum... Er... Não estava falando de amor fraternal.

- Ah, não? – Inglaterra pareceu surpreso – Então, prossiga. – disse, sentando-se.

- Na verdade, eu estava falando daquela pessoa que sempre te causa dor de cabeça, mas... Mas que, mesmo assim, você gosta de ter por perto. Você quer ter por perto.

Alemanha fitou-o. Por um instante, Inglaterra permaneceu imóvel. Então, ficou de pé e bateu os dois punhos na mesa.

- O que está insinuando? Eu odeio o França! E odeio tê-lo por perto também!

- O-o quê?!

- Aquele bêbado convencido só sabe me provocar. Eu o odeio! Mais que tudo no mundo! Ele é um arrogante, pervertido, idiota, sem noção...

Inglaterra continuou proferindo suas maldições. Sequer olhava para Alemanha. Este aproveitou a deixa e saiu de fininho, deixando o outro país reclamar sobre seus problemas com seus amigos mágicos invisíveis.

Alemanha já não tinha mais esperanças. Só restara um país a consultar. Olhou a porta fixamente, perguntando-se se América estava mergulhado demais em um daqueles jogos de aventura. Esticou o braço.

Então, deixou-o cair ao lado do corpo.

"Onde eu estava com a cabeça?"

Sem dizer uma única palavra, deu meia volta e seguiu caminho. Já sabia o que América diria.

_Amor? Eu vou lhe falar sobre amor, Alemanha. Você precisa ser forte, inteligente e bonitão. Em outras palavras, deve ser um HERO! Então, basta salvar a donzela indefesa, que ela se apaixonará perdidamente por você. Então, você a tomará nos braços e voará ao infinito e ALÉM!_

"Panaca." concluiu Alemanha, os olhos fechados com a vergonha alheia.

Esses poucos segundos de distração fizeram com que ele esbarrasse em alguém, desta vez com mais força.

- Oh, desculpe, eu... Ah, não. América?

- América? – o país esfregou o ombro – Eu sou o Canadá!

- Ah, desculpe-me, Canadá. Não quis ofender.

Ele estava pronto para ir embora, quando teve uma ideia.

- Espere um minuto. Canadá, você é sempre tão quieto e não causa tantos problemas quanto os outros. Posso te pedir um conselho?

- Você quer pedir um conselho? – os olhos dele brilharam – Pra mim?

- É, sim, isso. Como... Como você faz a pessoa de que gosta feliz?

- Hum... Acho que você deve levá-la a lugares tranquilos e ouvir músicas bonitas com ela até tarde. Como... Celine Dion! Eu trouxe a maravilhosa Celine Dion ao mundo. O que seria do Titanic sem ela? E alguém reconhece isso? Alguém?! Ah! – ele balançou a cabeça – De-deixa isso pra lá.

- Lugares calmos? Interessante...

- Nem sempre as coisas que você fala são as mais importantes. É como você age que conta mais, é como trata os outros. Certo, Kumakichi? – ele sorriu para o urso que brincava com um barquinho de brinquedo ao seu lado.

- Quem é você? – o urso perguntou.

- Sou o Canadá!

- Queeem?

- Eu vou indo, Canadá. – disse Alemanha, sentindo que devia voltar logo para casa – Obrigado por tudo.

- Como assim "quem"? Eu sou seu dono, esqueceu? Ah, até logo, Alemanha. E não se esqueça: Celine Dion!

- Você é o América? – indagou o urso.

- Já disse que sou o Canadá!

Alemanha desapareceu dali antes que eles começassem a brigar de verdade. Ou pior: antes que o América decidisse checar que barulheira era aquela.

De volta à sua casa, Alemanha sentia-se impotente. Viajara praticamente o mundo inteiro, mas não conseguira suas respostas. Só conseguia pensar em tomar um bom banho – ou talvez uma bela caneca de cerveja – e ir dormir. À sua frente, o sol se punha.

"No final das contas, o Grécia tinha razão. O amor é uma coisa complicada!" exausto, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ei, Alemanha? – disse a última voz que ele esperava ouvir.

- Itália? – ele virou o rosto, surpreso.

- Oi! Eu tô te procurando há um tempão, mas me disseram que andou viajando em busca de respostas. Espero que as tenha encontrado.

- Bom, eu...

- Você parece muito cansado. Já sei! Vamos comer pasta! Pasta deixa qualquer um animado. Vem comigo e eu te levo a um dos melhores restaurantes de pasta do mundo! Ou... Já sei! Vamos jantar em Veneza! Vai te ajudar a recuperar o ânimo. Vamos, vem comigo, Alemanha!

Ele fitou o Itália, surpreso. Veneziano continuou falando sem parar, mas o loiro mal ouvia. Lembrava-se de tudo que tinham lhe dito naquela jornada.

_O amor é uma coisa complicada._

_Ah, isso é mais fácil! Porque, afinal, todo mundo tem aquela pessoa que considera especial, não é? Aquela pessoa para quem você sente que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo!_

_Nem sempre as coisas que você fala são as mais importantes. É como você age que conta mais, é como trata os outros._

- E depois podemos comer sobremesas deliciosas acompanhadas por vinhos. O que acha?

Itália abriu um largo sorriso, um sorriso tolo e gentil. Alemanha fitou-o. Então, sorriu de volta. Ficando de pé, acompanhou o outro em direção ao pôr-do-sol. Veneziano voltou a falar – uma vez que abria a boca, ele não se calava mais –, e Alemanha ouviu tudo com um olhar distraído.

Em sua mente, ele finalmente compreendeu. No final das contas, só precisava ouvir o Itália falar para descobrir as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.


End file.
